


Holiday wishes~Drarry

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: “Will that be all?” The barista asked.“Uh, no, can I also get…” Harry glanced to the menu to remember Ron’s usual order.“Hurry up, will you!”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 61





	Holiday wishes~Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing i've worked o in months enjoy :)

The holiday season picked up as soon as Halloween ended. Talks of gifts, food and vacations filled offices. This was no different for the small private investigative unit: Auror’s investigative company. The office had been decorated the Friday after Halloween, an excuse to keep from work. They had the colorful decor all through the office, and they had new candles that smelled of pine-trees throughout the office. It was corporates attempt at a morale booster.  
“Harry, mate,” Ron said cheerfully, walking to his friend’s desk. “My mum made you some of her famous sugar cookies!”  
Harry glanced up from his file to see his friend holding a small tub, “Morning, Ron. You’re in a good mood.” He observed.  
“Well,” Ron set the cookies down on the desk, “Rose said her first word last night! She said ‘Mine’. I think she was trying to say ‘Mione! Oh, also Hermione was wondering if you’re coming over for Christmas 'cause her parents are flying this year.”   
Harry hesitated, “I dunno, mate. I was thinking about heading to Wales to visit my godfathers.”  
“Well, if you decide to come over, Rosie would love to see her Uncle Harry!” Ron enthused, moving to sit at his desk beside Harry’s.  
Harry laughed, “Thanks, mate,” he turned to face Ron. “I’m heading down to the Leaky Cauldron for some coffee. Do you want some?”  
“You’re the best, mate. Don’t forget the extra sugar.”  
“I know.” Harry chuckled, rising from his desk. “I’ll be back.”  
With that, Harry slid on his extra layers and picked up his phone and wallet before he made his way out. The cafe was not too far from the office; however, when it’s below freezing and icey, it feels like a hike. When Harry finally made it into the cafe, a warmth hit him. He’s been around this place since he was a teenager. His godfathers would bring him before he was sent to his boarding school.  
“Can I get a hot coffee?” He asked the barista, “A little cream,” he added, pulling out his card.  
“Will that be all?” The barista asked.  
“Uh, no, can I also get…” Harry glanced to the menu to remember Ron’s usual order.  
“Hurry up, will you!” Barked a familiar voice from behind Harry. Where has Harry heard the voice.  
Harry turned his head, “have patience, will you?” he sassed, pausing when he recognized the face.  
Those pointy features, that blonde hair. Malfoy. Malfoy was a total prat back in school, and he’s clearly the same stuck up git.  
“Well, move along-Potter?” Malfoy seemed a little surprised to see his school ‘enemy’ at the cafe. He nudged passed Harry since he was clearly done ordering. He had places to be.  
Harry hesitated before going to wait for his drink, yet his eyes kept trailing back to the slender man. He watched him pull out his phone.  
“Malfoy,” Harry called, beckoning him over. It’d be a while ‘till their drinks were ready anyway; the shop was backed up.  
“Yes, Potter?” Draco asked before answering his phone. “Hello mother. How is Scorpius doing? I’ll be home to pick him up once my tea is ready. Did he sleep well last night? I know he’s not a huge fan of the nursery there.”  
Nursery? Scorpius? Malfoy doesn’t have a ring on his finger. Does Malfoy have a kid?  
“Thank you, mother. I’ll be there soon” Draco commented before his phone went into his pocket. “Did you call me over for a reason?”  
“I just haven’t seen you in a while… who’s Scorpius?” Harry asked, deciding to make a conversation.  
“Scorpius is my son,” Draco commenting, pulling his phone out to show Harry pictures. “He’s about a year and a half. He’s absolutely perfect. He’s already walking and talking. His first word was ‘dada’.”  
Harry nodded, “he’s quite cute. Who’s the mum? Is she around?”  
“Astoria Greengrass. She was a year below us, Daphne’s sister. She and I had an agreement to co-parent. We kind of realized us being more than friends wouldn’t work out.”  
“Oh… she was the girl that was always sick, right?”  
“Yeah, shame really. She’s very sweet. Why are you here?” Definite subject change.  
“Well, I don’t work too far from here; I’m just getting some coffee. I didn’t sleep well last night. I had to take padfoot to the vet at midnight.”  
“Padfoot?”  
“Padfoot is my dog.” Harry explained, “Well, my godfather’s dog, but I take care of him.”  
“HARRY!” His drinks were ready.  
Harry moved and picked up his drinks. He walked back over to Draco. He wasn’t sure if he should try keeping the conversation with Draco going. “Oh, Malfoy, I’m a private investigator. Um, here’s my phone number if you need me to find someone for you.” He handed a card to Draco. “I’ll see you around.”  
Draco nodded, “See you around, Potter.”  
It was a week since the lads ran into each other, and for some reason, the boys had begun texting. It was awkward and unnatural at first; they didn’t know how to talk to one another. Soon, the awkward small talk merged into Harry complaining about work or Draco fawning over his son. The conversation flowed into a natural habit for them: text when they wake, during lunch, breaks in Harry’s work and evenings.  
Harry: Do you want to go to dinner Friday?  
Draco: What time?  
Harry: Six? I was thinking we could go to the Three Broomsticks like old times?  
Draco: Can Scorpius come? I normally wouldn’t, but my mum can’t watch him.  
Harry: Of course! So Friday I’ll pick you up at six?  
Draco: It’s a date.  
Thus that little date merged into a Friday night tradition. The two would go to the three broomsticks with little Scorpius. It was sweet; they were like a little family.  
“So I told Ron that I’m not spending Christmas with him and Hermione.”  
“Makes sense,” Draco commented, feeding Scorpius. “Who are you spending Christmas with?”  
Harry shrugged, taking a sip of his butterbeer, “Not sure. I may invite Remus and Sirius over. I haven’t seen them in a while.”  
“Remus? As in Professor Lupin?” Draco looked to Harry. They’ve gotten close. Draco knew of Harry’s family history and childhood with his aunt and uncle, and Harry knew of Lucius’ expectations and the way Scorpius came into existence.  
“Yeah. What are you planning for Christmas?” Harry leaned forward.  
“I’m helping Scorpius open presents and… that’s it.”  
“Do you maybe want to hang out on Christmas? I can cook dinner and such?”  
“Yeah, that sounds nice. Do you want to come over then? It’ll be difficult to bring Scorpius’ stuff over, and you can bring padfoot. He does like the dog.”  
“Yeah! I will.” Harry agreed. “I can come over around eleven?”  
“Perfect.” Draco commented, picking up the check. He put the usual cash in it before setting it down. “Ready to go, Harry?” He asked.  
Harry stood, “Yeah, I’ll walk you and Scorpius home.”  
Draco lifted Scorpius into his arms, “Alright then.” He said before they made their way towards Draco’s flat.  
They walked close by each other towards the flat. Draco and Harry had a small conversation about love. They both failed at romance: Draco never was comfortable in his sexuality to admit he was gay until he was an adult with a baby, and Harry always failed with girlfriends: Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley and so on. He never had luck; however, these two had a bond growing. Harry didn’t think it would be romantic.  
“Do you want to come in for some tea?” Draco asked as they got up to his flat. This moment seemed more intimate than before. After their friday night “dates”, Draco would say goodbye at the door.  
“Yeah… that sounds nice…” Harry murmured, and they went in.  
Once Draco got Scorpius down, Draco was in the kitchen with Harry making tea. “Harry,” Draco said softly, looking to the other. Draco didn’t realize until after their last rendezvous that his hatred toward harry as school boys was really a confused crush.  
“Yeah, Dray?” Harry asked, “Are you okay?”  
Draco nodded, walking over to stand in front of him. “There’s mistletoe above you.” He commented.  
Harry paused, looking up at the mistletoe. Did Draco purposely hang it up? Does it matter? Definitely not to Harry. They both didn’t seem to mind as Harry leaned in and their lips locked in a soft kiss. It was so necessary after however many years of longing, yet the wait made this moment worth it.


End file.
